Hampton University proposes to establish a formal Master-to-Doctorate Transition Program for students enrolled in the Department of Biological Sciences Graduate Program. This program will initially be established in partnership with three doctoral granting institutions in Virginia, including Virginia Commonwealth University, Eastern Virginia Medical School, and Virginia Polytechnical Institute and State University, one in North Carolina, Duke University, and one in Washington, D.C., Howard University. The Masters-to-Doctorate Transition Program will include the following: 1) a new graduate course designed to improve the students' research scientific writing, laboratory techniques, presentation skills and test taking abilities; 2) rotations in research laboratories; 3) seminars presented at participating institutions; 4) electronic communication among faculty; 5) research experiences at the Doctorate granting institutions; 6) participation in professional meetings; 7) thesis research direction from faculty at other institution and partnering institutions; 8) mentorship by doctoral students; 9) tuition support and employment; and 10) a dedicated computer laboratory. The Transition Program will have eight participants recruited from institutions having a significant percentage of ethnic minority students. Pending review of applications by the Graduate Program and key personnel from the partnering institutions, students will enroll in a one-semester introduction to graduate research course in which they will be provided with the experiences described in number one (1) above. During the first semester, students will select a research mentor and develop a plan of study, which will allow their easy transition to a doctoral program. Expected outcomes include benefits to students, the Transition Program, and the partnering institutions. The program staff anticipates funding from additional sources to support institutionalization, expansion to other doctorate granting institutions establishment a model program that other small non-doctorate granting programs can adopt.